


Would You Love Me More If I Killed Someone For You?

by wannabeyourstar



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daryl doesn’t stan murder, Daryl x Negan, Death, M/M, negan is a yandere, no zombies, twd, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeyourstar/pseuds/wannabeyourstar
Summary: A one-shot for my friend Karl’s birthday.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Would You Love Me More If I Killed Someone For You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyumagashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyumagashi/gifts).

~~

_ “Maybe in another universe, we were happy.” _

Splatters of crimson dripped from the walls, red covering the man’s hands. His leather jacket was coated in the blood of another human being, stained by the sins that he had committed. 

“Looks like we got ourselves one big fuckin’ mess.”

Negan spat, kicking the dismembered corpse. The limbs laid scattered around, bone fragments showing as specs of white on the gray concrete. After a while, the body was properly disposed of and Negan’s clothes were burned. He stood in a white tank top and ripped jeans as he heard a vehicle pull into the garage. He couldn’t help but give his signature grin as his lover stepped out of the car.

“What’re you starin’ at?”

Daryl questioned, his eyes slimmed as they always were. Negan chuckled, walking towards Daryl and placing a rough kiss against his lips. It practically craved Daryl’s warmth.

“I’m just havin’ a great day right now. Days like these just tickle my balls!”

He cheered loudly, roaring with laughter after. Daryl merely gave a low grunt, moving past him. The shorter male stopped in his tracks as his nose scrunched at the scent of death.

“Negan, did somethin’ happen while I was out?”

Daryl asked in a rough tone, though Negan only replied with a nerve-wracking laugh.

“‘Course not. Only dealt with a few of ‘em annoying ass problems that kept botherin’ ya.”

Negan cackled, making Daryl step back. The tension in the air hung over them, suddenly the weight of the situation beginning to weigh on them.

“Don’t tell me you killed someone...”

Daryl muttered, his hand resting on the handle of his pistol. He was concerned and worried, but he knew what he’d have to do.

“They were hurtin’ ya. I couldn’t let them just travel the streets with a to-go-free card.”

Negan growled, his fist clenching tightly. Daryl just shook his head, placing his hand in his long hair. Sure, the guy was an ass to deal with, but not enough to kill him.

“Are you insane!?”

Daryl yelled, taking more steps back, though Negan grabbed him by the wrists, pulling him closer.

“You have to understand, I did this for us, I did this for  you!”

He said, his expression pleading for his lover to understand. Soon, his eyes widened upon the realization that Daryl was shaking. This is what got Daryl scared for the first time in years. Not the death threats. Not his brother’s passing away, no. It was Negan.

“Let go of me!”

Daryl demanded, pulling away and looking around, grabbing Lucille. He pointed it directly at Negan’s head.

“You won’t.”

The murderer muttered, taking a step forward. Silence filled the air as Daryl’s gave a weak breath.

“Sorry, love.”

He said. In one swift motion, he drew the barbed wire bat back and slammed it forward, against Negan’s head. There was a grunt and a crack when he landed on the ground, his skull crushing. Blood spread through the floor as Daryl dropped the bat, crumbling to his knees as he stared at the corpse. He couldn’t control the tears that were pouring down his face. He wiped them with the back of his hand, breaths coming out in weak waves.

_ “Maybe in another universe, we were meant to be.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it Karl <3


End file.
